


Vacation Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Vacation Part 3

Kenna and Val look at each other and then back at Annelyse with her arms folded and foot tapping impatiently.

“Well, this is less than ideal.”

“I know, Val. But how else are we going to get out of here?”

Val thinks for a moment, shifting her weight from one knee to the other and finally lets out a deep sigh. “Fine. I guess we have no choice.”

Kenna grins. “It’s not that bad, is it? At least it’s Annelyse.”

“Yeah, it could be some fat, sweaty guy…. But you know this doesn’t mean anything, right?”

Kenna lightly kisses Val. “I know that. And no matter what happens. We’ll always be in love only with each other. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun with our beautiful friend.”

“I like the way you think, gorgeous. I guess we might as well get this over with,” and she takes Kenna’s hand.

“Are you ready yet?” They hear Annelyse call out, “Helene’s troops will return at any moment.”

Kenna and Val nod and stand up, sauntering to Annelyse. The Gilded Queen gasps at the sight of her friends stark naked. Involuntarily, her hands rise, ready to fondle Kenna and Val’s breasts. But her willpower is strong, and she pulls back just before making contact. She agonizes over the magnificent sight and her aching desire to touch the Queens of Stormholt.

Her eyes darken with lust as Kenna and Val position themselves exposed. No attempt is made to cover themselves. Instead, they allow Annelyse to drink in the sight of their full glory. She stammers for a moment, then asks them to turn around, hoping for an equally splendid view. Much to her delight, the rear view of Kenna and Val is perfect; their backsides are a stirring sight to behold. Finally, she snaps back to reality.

“Stay here, and I’ll create a distraction. Once I’ve cleared the way, you can return to your quarters… where I’ll meet you both later tonight.”

Annelyse’s sense of restraint fails her and she gives them both a hearty slap on their butts and takes off.

Once Annelyse is gone, Kenna and Val turn to each other and laugh. “I can’t blame her for wanting to touch us,” Val says with a laugh, “we are both ridiculously beautiful.”

“Oh gods, Val. You’re too much. Now let’s hide before someone else sees us.”

A few minutes later the call goes out that there’s an important announcement from Queen Annelyse, and as Kenna and Val notice people walking out of sight, they seize the opportunity to make a run for it. They narrowly avoid the gaze of several people, making good use of barrels, carts, anything that can hide them before they’re inside the castle. Quickly, they rush in through the large, wooden doors, careful not to make much noise as they close it.

Carefully, Kenna and Val scan the interior and find the throne and hallways unoccupied before looking out. They see people outside resume their activities, so they race to their room before someone sees them bare-assed.

Finally, they’re inside their room, and Val’s mouth crashes onto Kenna’s. Their kiss is long and urgent. An insatiable attraction to each other that has only grown since their wedding.

“I’ve never felt so alive,” Kenna says clutching to Val tightly.

“Me neither, gorgeous. We may need to spend more time buck-naked.”

Kenna raises an eyebrow at Val and chuckles.

“What? I miss having adventures, and almost getting caught in the buff is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“I suppose it’s true,” Kenna agrees, “but we have to be careful. Queens aren’t meant to strut around in the nude.”

Val smirks at Kenna. “I think we can agree that we’re very different Queens.”

Their laughter is broken up by a knock on the door, and Annelyse’s voice calls to them. Kenna and Val’s hearts race. Before they open the door, they squeeze each other’s hands. A silent agreement transpires between them.

Slowly, Kenna creaks the door open allowing Annelyse to slip inside. This time, the Gilded Queen indulges herself by caressing Kenna and Val’s breasts. The Queens of Stormholt look at each other in shock, but they do not stop Annelyse. Instead, their nipples harden against her fingers, and their centers heat up.

On her knees, Annelyse places cascading kisses on their silky legs. She parts Kenna’s folds and tastes her while inserting her fingers in Val. Before the Queens of Stormholt come, Annelyse stands up to admire Kenna and Val’s nakedness, then pulls on the strings of her dress. Without breaking eye contact, Annelyse unties her dress one at a time, undoes her buttons, then lets her garment slide slowly off of her, pooling at her feet.

“Annelyse, you should be naked a lot more.”

“Val!” Kenna says, elbowing her wife lightly.

“It’s ok, Kenna. I’m glad that Val appreciates my naked figure.”

Annelyse seductively meanders to her friends, wrapping her arms around them both. She kisses Val, then Kenna and asks if she can watch them kiss one another. They oblige, giving Annelyse the temptation to please herself while watching. But she leads them to the bed, all three of them quiver in anticipation.

The Gilded Queen sets the tone having Kenna taste Val while she watches before she descends on Kenna’s femininity with her mouth. Annelyse sucks on Kenna’s sensitive nub while inserting her fingers. The Warrior Queen’s walls tighten around Annelyse’s tongue, and the three of them buck their hips while climaxing.

Hours pass like seconds as they each take turns tasting each other’s centers, stroking one another’s folds and kissing with great longing. Once they’re spent, they lie down in a heated embrace. They try to catch their breath before a realization strikes Kenna.

“Helene! She’s been looking for us all day. We have to…”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Annelyse presses her lips to Kenna’s. “I’ve taken care of everything. I told her you two were ill and that I needed to tend to you before you could leave your rooms.”

“You’ve been tending to us all right,” Val said licking her lips, “in fact, I could use a little more tending.”

Kenna rolls her eyes and gets up. “We need to sleep. But first I insist on a bath.”

“Kenna’s very into being clean,” Val explains to Annelyse, “and I’m very into any situation where she and I are wet and naked together.”

Annelyse laughs and kisses Val; then they look at Kenna walking to the tub.

“That is the most beautiful bottom I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, I’m very lucky to be married to the great Kenna Rys. She’s got an ass I could stare at for hours on end.”

“You both know I can hear you, right?” Kenna turns her head around and winks at her lovers. They both make kissy faces at her before she turns back and lets hot water fill their tub. She steps in, beckoning Val and Annelyse to join her. They eagerly submerge in the soapy bath and relax.

Kenna and Val look at each other and flow their hands over Annelyse’s body. They caress her breasts, kissing her nipples and smooth their touch over her core and legs before turning her around. Annelyse’s butt becomes the focus of Kenna and Val’s massage. As they knead at her lovely cheeks, she moans softly as the sensual and relaxing activity.

Although she doesn’t want the night to end, Annelyse eventually steps out of the tub to dry off. But before she picks up her dress, Kenna’s hand grabs her arm.

“Where are you going?”

Annelyse smiles and kisses Kenna, then Val. “You two have given me a night that I’ll always treasure. I love you both dearly, but I know we weren’t meant to be together. Thank you for letting me share in the beautiful romance you two experience every night.”

“Stay with us,” Kenna pleads, “we may not love you in the same way as we do each other, but our feelings for you are still strong. We both love you very much.”

“One day, you’ll find a Kenna of your own,” Val tells her, “but until then, we’d love for you to spend the night with us.”

“And every single night you’re here.”

Annelyse wipes a tear from her eye. “You both mean that?”

Kenna and Val nod, leading her back to the bed where they cozy up to one another, feeling their bare skin come in to contact once more. Before they drift off, Val leans in to kiss Kenna and whispers, “best vacation ever.”


End file.
